Flashback
by PurpleAi
Summary: Clary is sick and tired of being the good girl. Sometimes your needs outweigh everything else. Jace and Clary. One night stand or something more? What happens when reality comes crashing down? Previously a Oneshot soon to be a chaptered story. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot. Clace.**

 _"I'm coming round and now my vision is so clear_  
 _If I could change my state of mind, then I would disappear_  
 _The love I get from you is something I can't chance_  
 _And I could let you slip away, without a second glance"_

 _Flashback - Calvin Harris_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This wasn't what she usually did. This wasn't like her at all. But events recently had driven her to no longer care about what was right or wrong any more. Only about what she needed. And right now this was exactly what she needed. It felt so good to be bad.

She hadn't really been sure how it worked. It had been a much too easy she thought to herself. But maybe that's exactly how it was meant to be. When she had whispered into the ear of the gorgeous blonde who she had been uncharacteristically grinding up against at the club and asked him simply, 'Do you want to get out of here?'.

She had expected him to laugh at her. Or at least some expression of amusement. But he had simply pulled her back to his chest and placed his hands to her hips moving her so her ass was up against him. And whispered back to her in a seductive tone that had made her stomach drop with desire. 'Yours or mine, Princess?'

The cab ride home had been a blur. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that his constant attention to her body had caused her to lose her mind. The heavy petting session in the back of the cab had come to a halt when the cab driver had stopped and eventually the world around her had stopped spinning. He had thrown him a handful of notes and told him to keep the change.

She had taken him up to her place then. The elevator journey up had been difficult. He had pressed her up against the wall of the small metal box and her legs had instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist as he kissed her, his hands exploring her body relentlessly. She was afraid they wouldn't even make it into her bed at this rate and would end up screwing each other right there and then but when the lift doors dinged open he released her. She took a second to suck some air back into her lungs before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her apartment.

As soon as she opened the door he was back on her pushing her through the entrance and kicking it shut behind him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down roughly. He shrugged off his jacket and she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards and he broke contact for a moment to yank it off. So then she dropped her jacket off. She barely had time to register his body and he was already back on her. She saw a glimpse of a black tattoo over his chest just above his heart but couldn't make it out. Instead she ran her hands over his torso mapping every inch of his skin.

He made light work of her dress unzipping it and letting the short strapless number she had been wearing fall away from her body as he kissed her roughly. He pulled her up against his body she felt her stomach tighten with want as his hands clutched her thighs holding her against him. He was hard. And she was right up against him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he carried her towards the hallway.

"Which one?" He asked nuzzling on her neck.

"Second on the right..." She managed to get out between breathy moans.

He effortlessly carried her into her room and then gently lay her down on her bed. She sat up and looked at him finally as he stood before her. She reached up to undo his jeans and tugged them down roughly. He stepped out of them she looked up at him. He paused studying her for a moment and she suddenly felt self- conscious. Sitting there with a complete stranger in her underwear.

"I haven't done this before you know..." She says before she can stop herself. She wanted to kick herself for saying it. But somehow at the same time she felt it needed to be said.

"That's what they all say, Red." He says smirking down at her. He definitely didn't believe her if the look he was giving her was anything to go by.

He pulls her up so she is flush against his body.

"What should I call you?" She asks as he unhooks her bra expertly. She can feel his hardness against her and it doesn't intimidate her like she thought it would instead she feels pleased that it is her doing.

"Whatever you like, Princess." He says chuckling lightly.

"Alright, goldilocks ..." She says grinning up at him. Two can play at that game and she pulls his mouth against her own cutting off his response.

He has already yanked her panties down and they fall around her ankles so she steps out of them. She slips her thumb into the waistband of his pants and tugs them down. She wraps one hand around his neck and the other she uses to stimulate him. She hears him groan and turns them around releasing him and pushing him lightly onto the bed.

She gets down on her knees as he sits up and he puts his hands on either side of him opening his legs wide expectantly.

She grasps him between her hand and runs an experimental pump down him her other hand teasing his inner thigh. She releases him and he groans looking at her in bemusement but he doesn't say a word.

She gets up and walks over to her nightstand and rummages in the drawer until she finds what she's looking for. She is back in front of him and drops some lube onto his already semi-erect member. He hisses through his teeth as the cold liquid hits him. She squirts some on her hand and warms it up before sliding her hands over his cock coating him. Her hand glides over him effortlessly and she grips him tighter as she pumps her hand back and forth.

She grips the base of his penis firmly as she carries on pumping away at him almost roughly. He is groaning and she can feel him hardening further under her touch.

"Fuck, that's it baby..." He moans out and she feels some of the uncertainty leave her mind.

She lets go of him and runs her nail along his underside from the base of his member to the shaft and he cries out. She grabs him again and this time peppers kisses along his length moaning as she does knowing the vibrations will drive him wild.

She pumps away at him some more this time drawing her mouth open to suck on the tip of his cock humming as she does.

"You're amazing you know that ..." He says unevenly but trails off moaning as she takes more of him into her mouth sucking and licking at him.

She bobs her head back and forth taking him into her mouth and out again at a rhythmic pace. She wants all of him inside her mouth if only she could relax.

She pulls him out of her mouth and takes a deep breath and takes him inside her mouth again relaxing her mouth as she pushes him all the way to the back of throat.

His cries become even louder as she uses both her hands and mouth to stimulate his entire length. She cups his balls when she is close to gagging she releases him and sucks on them instead.

"I'm close ... So close ..." He groans and she licks the pre cum off him circling her tongue around his shaft like she eating her favourite ice creams.

She stops for a moment and blows gently on his length and he cries out falling back into the bed.

"Do you want me to continue, goldilocks?" She asks the smirk evident in her voice.

"Fuck ... Don't call me that ... Don't stop ... Don't stop I'm begging you, Princess." He groans he is almost writhing in discomfort.

"What should I call you then?" She asks softly.

"Jace ... Call me Jace, please." He groans sitting back up. He is looking down at her his eyes dark with want.

"Jace ... " she says testing his name out on her tongue. It just slides off as if she has been saying it her whole life "Will you make it worth my while?"

"Anything you want, baby." He groans, "just ... Please."

"Call me Clary." She says as she grips him again causing him to cry out.

"Clary, oh clary, if you don't... I'm going to fuck that sweet pink little mouth of yours." He groans. But she has already taken him back inside her mouth. She sucks at him and pushes him back deep inside her throat. She can see he is gripping the sheets beside him holding his hands back.

To his credit he doesn't grab her head and fuck her mouth like he threatens. He leaves her in control as she moans moving her head back and forth gripping his thighs. Intermittently stroking at his inner thighs, stroking and cupping his balls and pumping his length. She loves the range of sounds that are coming out of his mouth, the fact that she is eliciting those noises.

"Clary!" He cries out as he finally spills his load inside her mouth. She swallows every last drop and licks him clean.

She falls onto her thighs and gasps for air as he lays back down on the bed.

He sits up and offers her a helping hand up pulling her into his lap.

"You're a goddess, has anyone ever told you that." He groans leaning down to kiss her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She say rolling her eyes as he captures her lips against his own. She wonders how he finds the taste of himself in her mouth as their tongues move in synchrony.

His hands touch her body expertly. Fondling her breasts running over her hips and squeezing her ass. He spreads her legs and is fingering her until she is bucking against his hand with need.

He picks her up and throws her down against the bed. He crawls in between her legs and looks at her. Her hand instinctively goes to touch herself but he holds it away.

"Fuck ... Don't stop." She begs as he leans down to lick at her.

He pauses again and she knows he is teasing her just like she teased him.

"Hmmm.." He says gently licking at her once and stops again.

"What do you want?" She cries out trying to touch herself again. He holds both her hands firmly away from her.

"Beg, Princess …" he says wickedly.

"No .. NO .." she cries out softly, "Fine … Please, please I'm begging you!"

"That was payback, Clary…" he says as he presses his lips to her wetness.

"I know …" she groans trailing off as his tongue moves over her.

He flattens his tongue against her and licks at the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs until she is soaking wet. She is moaning with need and he slips his fingers back inside her. They move expertly in and out of her hard and fast eliciting loud moans out of her mouth. She clamps her hand over her mouth and he chuckles as his other hand stimulates her nub.

"Don't…" he orders, "I want to hear every sound you make, Clary ... Every single sound."

She brings her hands down and fists the sheets next to her. Crying out as his ministrations bring her so close to losing her mind. He stops momentarily and she groans.

"Please ..." she begs whimpering, "don't stop it feels so good..."

And then he is on her again his hands and mouth both working together simultaneously and she almost screams. As she feels the sweet sensation build between her legs she knows she is close.

"Say my name…." he growls at her panting.

"Jace ... Jace ... I'm so ..." she cries out as she comes undone beneath him.

She closes her eyes and tips her head back as every inch of her sings with pleasure. She is shaking as every bit of self-control inside her shatters and her body plunges into a state of euphoria. As the feeling slips away she lies back gasping.

He is lying beside her now. And she turns her head to face him but quickly looks away her face burning. He pulls her onto her side so she is facing him and pulls her against his side.

He looks over at her smirking as their bodies touch lightly causing her to gasp. She is still so sensitive she breathes deeply until the hammering in her chest slows down. He runs a hand absently down her side and she traces patterns against his torso.

"Ready for round two, Red?" He asks turning his head fixing her under his hot gaze.

"Only if you are, Goldilocks." She says back in a tone that is uncharacteristic for her. It is almost seductive.

She does want him. She wants him inside her. She wants him more than anything right now.

He rolls over suddenly trapping her beneath him. He props himself up on his elbows so his body isn't touching hers except at one single point. His length is pressing against her.

She instinctively pushed her hips up to meet him and he drops himself down so he is rubbing against her core. His firm muscular chest against her soft one.

His hands work over her body light quick touches making her want him more and more. She runs her hands over him until they are both groaning with want.

He kisses her and she wraps her arms and legs around him. Pressing him to her core. He lets out an amused chuckle and pushes her back down onto the bed.

He slips his fingers inside her. She is soaking wet and he grins down at her. Her hands goes up to touch him and he hardens against her touch.

He removes his hand and shifts up her so they are aligned. He presses his hardness against her and she feels him slip into her.

She gasps as he fills her all the way to the brim and moans as he moves in and out of her slowly. Reaching down to touch her body with feather light touches kissing her gently.

It feels so good but this isn't what she wants. She moves her hips against his own but she needs more. She can't even comprehend saying the words she needs to say so instead she hooks her legs behind him and shifts her body weight hoping he will get the message.

He is worshipping her body. But right now she wants him to take her hard and fast. She wants him to fuck her until she is sore. To make her forget every man before him.

She groans and she can't take it anymore. She pushes him up and flips them over with him still inside her. His eyes widen perceptibly as she sits up on top of him. Moving slowly at first to pick up a rhythm one hand shoots out to clutch onto the headboard for support.

She brings herself down on him hard and fast and she is crying out. His hands grab her waist roughly as he finally understands what she needs. He helps her move against him as she uses her body to its potential. He is deep inside her and she groans looking down at him now.

His eyes are dark and dilated and his mouth is open moaning her name. It spurs her on and she moves against him harder and faster. The sounds that escape her mouth are foreign to her. She doesn't even care how she sounds anymore.

She feels her rhythm start to slow as her body tires. Even his hands supporting her pushing her hips up and down aren't helping. She knows she is a few thrusts away from collapsing against him but she doesn't want that. She needs more of him.

And before she can even think about expressing her need he has flipped them back over like he understands and he is on top of her. He rams into her hard and fast taking control of their pleasure. She cries out.

"Is this how you want it, Red?" He asks hoarsely. She knows he wants her to say it.

"Fuck... Fuck me as hard as you can." She moans egging him on. She doesn't care anymore she needs him to understand.

He is unrelenting now and the world is spinning around her. The pleasure coursing through her body is immense and she doesn't want him to stop.

"Clary ..." He groans and she knows he is close.

"Hold on I'm almost there... Jace... Hold on." She begs as she brings her hand down to stimulate herself but he pushes it back.

Instead he pulls her legs up around him shifting their angle so he is hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

"I'm going to .. I'm ..." She can barely get her words out as the world crashes around her. He groans releasing himself inside and they both collapse onto the bed a tangle of hands and limbs.

He pulls out of her and lies back on the bed. She is glad to note his breathing is just as hard and fast as hers.

When their lungs finally begin to work again. She feels him staring at her and turns to meet his gaze. He is propped up on one arm and has turned to face her.

"It's always the quiet ones ..." He says teasingly his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What do you mean?" She asks softly.

"The quiet ones are the ones that surprise you..." He elaborates pulling her against him.

His mouth is on hers and she wants him again. She slips her hand against him and he yanks it off pulling away from her.

"Geez, Princess, I'm not superhuman ... I need a moment…" He says groaning.

"Sorry ..." She grumbles turning red and he chuckles pulling her against him again.

"If you carry on like this you won't be able to walk straight for a week..." He says smirking at her.

"I'll be fine..." She says eyeing him, "if you can't handle it..."

"Baby, I could fuck you all night long... Trust me..." He says defensively.

"Prove it..." She says quickly.

"Is that what you want?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." She says nonchalantly as if she is answering a simple question.

"You're not going to last ..." He says grinning at her.

"Try me... Unless you're the one who won't last..." She says hotly.

"You're really tight you know that... Makes it harder not to..." he starts but checks himself "I could fuck you into next week, easily." He says finally as if he has made up his mind.

Her hand slips down and he is already rock hard.

"That's a good boy." She says grinning up at him.

"My way this time..." He says pushing her onto her front. She squeals as he pulls her up on all fours and slaps her ass.

"Really?" She asks sardonically.

"You'll love it ..." He says chuckling, "you will absolutely love it."

He pulls her up so her ass is in the air and spreads her legs wide. His fingers slip into her and she moans as he pumps in and out of her. He brings his mouth down too and licks at her and she cries out. When she is soaking wet and so close to the brink he stops.

"Jace!" she shouts almost in an angry tone.

"Baby, I know what I'm doing." He says and she feels him suddenly enter her from behind.

She gasps as he grips her hips and begins to slam in and out of her at a delicious pace. He picks up speed easily and she is crying out in pleasure.

She has to admit she loves the level of control this position allows him. It felt so good to have him moving in and out of her perfectly. Moving hard and fast slamming into her from behind fucking her until she almost can't take it any more.

He slips out of her and flips her over quickly causing her to cry out in surprise.

"I want to see your face..." He groans at her. She looks up at him his eyes are dark pools of lust and she is pulled in by his gaze. He is still looking gorgeous. There is a sheen of sweat on his body now from the exertion of their activities. She knows she must look like a damn mess but she doesn't care.

He takes her legs pulling her knees over his shoulders as he slams into her again. He maintains eye contact with her and the pleasure coursing through her body intensifies.

"Fuck ... It's so good ... Don't stop." She begs as he fucks her harder.

"Do you like my cock inside you, Red?" He asks roughly, "How does it feel?"

"It feels so good ... You're so big ... I love it ..." She cries out completely unashamedly.

"Tell me ... Tell me more." He asks grunting as he picks up speed again. She doesn't know how he is doing it she knows her body is too tired to take control.

"You're huge ... I love it ... I don't want you to stop. Fuck me harder..." She begs.

"You're so hot," he growls pressing down towards her so her legs splay out to side. He captures her lips against his own kissing her roughly. "You're so innocent looking yet ... I don't know what it is about you. You're driving me crazy."

"Jace ..." She cries out, "I'm so close... Please."

"I'll keep you coming all night long, baby." He says between moans as he pulls her legs to wrap around his waist. She tightens her grip and he pulls her almost to a sitting position as he plunges in and out of her. She rocks her hips from side to side to add to their pleasure.

As he hits her sweet spot again and again she feels herself unravel beneath him. He chokes out a moan as he comes inside her a few moments later.

He pulls out and she lies back and he lays down on top of her resting his head against her chest. His hands rubbing circles oh her hips.

"Baby ... You are full of surprises." He says chuckling lightly his head moving up to kiss her neck.

He rolls off her and sighs contently.

She turns to lie on her side facing towards him and he lazily pulls her against his body. His hands wrap around her resting on her ass gently cupping it and massaging it with his hand lightly. She closes her eyes just feeling content in the moment.

"You do know ... I'm going to be gone by the time you wake up." He says frankly breaking her out of the spell she is under.

"I know." She says simply closing her eyes tighter. It isn't a surprise. He's a complete stranger. And although she hasn't partaken in a one night stand before she has seen plenty of men crawling out of her room-mates bedroom at all hours of the early morning to not know any better. In the morning they will be but a distant memory to each other.

And when he moves onto the next girl he won't even remember her. She knows that much. She isn't sure she'll be able to forget him but she knows it's mainly because this is probably the first and last time she will participate in this behaviour. She just wanted to try it once. Although after the results of tonight she can't promise herself that. She might slip again.

"You really are full of surprises ..." He says gently kissing the top of her head.

"Why?" She asks not bothering to open her eyes just lazily tracing circles against his torso with one hand.

"Most girls would be begging me to stay after a night like this ..." He says and she can hear the smirk in his tone.

"Well I guess I'm not 'most girls' then..." She says grinning to herself at the inanity of the situation.

"I'm starting to get that." He says playfully slapping her ass.

"You know ... We could ... One more time ... You know... 'For old times sake'..." She says teasingly throwing her legs over his body and straddling him.

"You are insatiable ..." He says grabbing her hips as she gently bucks against him.

"Oh please, you want this more than I do ..." She says throwing her head back laughing as she continues to buck against him. She doesn't know where this level of confidence has come from but she just rolls with it. Maybe it's the fact that she knows she will never see him again.

"You might be right..." He says chuckling, "you might just be right..."

"One more time and then you leave ..." She says pressing her hands to his chest, "my room-mate is back in the morning and... Well she can't know about this."

"Hmmm... As you wish." He says rolling them over expertly so she is back under him. Pressed under his body.

"I want to be on top..." She groans moving under him to try and escape. But all she is doing is sliding against his body even more closely.

"You'll do as you're told, Princess..." He says firmly but there is humour in his voice.

"Don't call me princess ... I want to..." She starts but cuts off as she feels his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"I'm sure we can reach a compromise, Red..." He says leaning down pressing his lips to hers before she can respond. She moans into his mouth as his hands begin to work their magic on her body.

If you told her yesterday this is what she would be doing now. She would have laughed in your face. It is strangely liberating. She likes the level of control the situation affords her. Whoever said one night stands were only for the benefit of the man needed to have their heads checked.

This is probably the most honest she's been about her needs ever and the most honest she ever will be. But she is glad it is one night only. She is sure she will be able to push this down and pretend it never happened while holding onto the memories of the pleasure it afforded her. It will be like a dream. And she is sure she will never see the blonde again. She definitely didn't frequent clubs like that usually and they didn't move in the same circles - she would know that by now. Someone like him made themselves known in every circle they move in. So she can easily pretend he never existed. And the thought comforts her.

She switches off her mind and loses herself in the moment. Only one word in her mind rooting her to reality. The word escapes her lips in soft whispers, loud cries and heated moans.

"Jace."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"This is like a flashback_  
 _This is like a dream_  
 _This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Could this be a chaptered story. Why yes of course it could but I thought I'd try something new.**

 **Check out my other fics ... and ...**

 **Hit the review button.**

 **Much love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter as promised and its not even Christmas yet.**

 **For FrenchBenzo who was so persistent with asking for it to be carried on as a chaptered story. And also the rest of you who asked. I loved all of your reviews so thank you.**

 **This is just the beginning I have huge plans for this story.**

Clary groans as a noise wakes her up. Her head is pounding from a slight hangover. Her sheets are tangled around her bare body barely covering her torso and she shifts slightly and gasps in pain. Her body is stiff and sore. The events of the night before run through her mind and she colours. She turns to the other side of her bed pulling her sheets over her but hits something solid.

There he is lying next to her asleep. The blonde from the night before. The one who was meant to be gone by the time she woke up. It takes her a moment but she looks over at the clock and realises it is 9am. She also realises the sound that woke her up was the slam of the front door. Her room mate is back.

"Shit!" She cries out, "wake up!"

She shakes him roughly until he is awake.

He groans and rubs the sleep from his eyes sitting up. He looks slightly confused as he surveys the room around him.

"You must have tired me out more than I thought ..." He says yawning and stretching his arms.

"Jace... You need to leave ... My roommate is back ... Fuck!" Clary says clutching at her hair.

"Alright, sweetheart... But most women would be thankful to find me still in their beds in the morning," he says chuckling, "it's not something that's happened before ... Even by mistake." But he makes no move to get up.

"Jace ... I'm serious..." She is cut off by the sound of a voice.

"Clarissa!" Her roommate calls from the hallway, "I'm back ..."

"Where are your clothes?" Clary gasps, "you need to hide ... She's going to come in here."

"We left them ... Somewhere I don't remember ... Is your roommate the fun police or something? Just tell her to get over herself." He says standing up. The sheets fall away revealing his completely naked form to her.

"No... She just can't know ... I don't usually do this..." Clary says wrapping the bed sheet around her ignoring the clench in her stomach when she sees his perfect naked body. She starts hunting around on the floor for his clothes.

"You're not serious..." Jace says shaking his head in bemusement as he watches her pick up their scattered clothing.

"Can you please help me!" Clary cries out but it is already too late.

The door to her bedroom open and Izzy walks in holding a pile of clothes.

"So Clary... What were you up to last night?" Izzy says in an amused tone looking down at the pile she has gathered in her arms. She looks up and her face freezes in shock.

"Izzy..." Clary starts quietly.

She hears Jace bark with laughter next to her.

"Jace!" Izzy screams dropping the pile of clothes in her arms, "I'm going to fucking kill you... Put some clothes on!"

Clary looks between them with confusion and opens her mouth to speak but Izzy has already launched herself at Jace. She is throwing item after time of clothing at him and he is vibrating with laughter as he picks up his boxers and pulls them on.

Clary's stomach drops. Has this guy been with Izzy before? Is she angry at them? She wraps her sheets around her tighter as she hears Izzy say every colourful word under the sun.

Jace is just laughing away clutching his knees for support and finally says.

"Calm down, Isabelle." As he regains his composure.

"Do you know each other?" Clary asks suddenly a bit too loudly.

Izzy ignores her and is standing in front of Jace prodding him in the chest with her forefinger.

"Out of every single girl you could have picked, you had to have a go at my best friend didn't you, you asshole! This is no coincidence ... I know you Jace!" Izzy says furiously.

"I honestly didn't know!" He says chuckling holding his hands up in defence, "she threw herself at me... I didn't stand a chance."

"I hardly believe that Jace." Izzy says crossing her arms.

"Do you know each other?" Clary asks again quietly seeing as they didn't answer her the first time.

At that both their heads jerk up and they look at her.

Izzy reddens and Clary knows the outcome can't be good. Izzy never blushes.

Jace looks at her almost apologetically but with a hint of amusement. He shrugs at her not saying a word and nods his head in the direction of her best friend.

"He's my brother Clary." Izzy scowls clutching her head in her hands as if she is in pain. "My stupid idiotic can't keep his dick in his pants of a brother."

"Hey now I always thought I was the devastatingly attractive brother Iz." He says smirking cockily.

"So funny Jace(!)" Izzy says sarcastically.

"But I've met your brothers … And … You said your other brother his name was ... Jonathan. He doesn't look like your brother..." Clary says confusion evident on her face.

"Jonathan Christopher … Jace. That's because the asshole is adopted ... Although I'm sure mother is regretting it more and more every day." Izzy says bitingly.

"Hey Maryse loves me more than she loves you... Don't bring her into this." Jace says chuckling.

"I don't get it." Clary says quietly.

"Can we have a minute alone, Izzy." Jace says raising his eyebrow at her.

"I don't think so," Izzy says bitingly before turning to Clary, "You should stay as far away as possible from this asshole Clary!"

"It's okay Iz," Clary says shaking her head, "Just give us a moment." This is far from how she expected this situation to go

"Okay fine..." Izzy says warily, "But I swear to goodness Jonathan... If you hurt her I will castrate you!" She has a threatening look on her face as she backs out of the room.

When she walks out Jace clicks the door locked behind them.

"You need to learn to lock your door Red ..." Jace says shaking his head, "I would have jumped out of the window if I knew your roommate was my little sister." The look on his face is one of disbelief.

"I ... Why were you not gone this morning..." Clary says frustrated. She sits down on the edge of the bed and winces as she finally gets a chance to remember how sore she is.

"You had me going all night ... I was tired ... I fell asleep..." He says scratching his neck absently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says and stands up wincing again despite herself.

"I think you need a hot shower ... Just as much as I do." He says walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. The feeling is electric.

"No..." She says pulling away from him, "I'm fine."

"Well I'm going to take a shower, don't even think about opening that door until I'm done or Izzy will ..." He sighs breaking off walking towards her en-suite, "you're very welcome to join me."

"No thanks." She says not looking at him picking up their clothes from the floor and dumping them on her bed.

"I won't try anything..." He says looking back at her and catching her eye smirking, "Scouts honour"

She looks over and him and she knows the very real ache in her body would be soothed by hot water. And by having a shower now she can delay facing Izzy for another 15 minutes. She feels like maybe she hasn't been making the best decisions of late. But what difference will it make?

"Okay fine," Clary says in a resigned tone before adding quickly, "This is only because i can't face dealing with Izzy right now."

"You and me both..." He says chuckling taking her hand and dragging her towards the bathroom.

They both step under the hot steam of the shower and Clary moans in relief. The hot water beating down on her is helping iron out the knots in her body. She feels the soreness and the tension eases. She closes her eyes and forgets that Jace is even in the shower with her.

That is until he turns her around and massages her shoulders from behind. It feels so good she doesn't even bother trying to stop him. Her whole body is sore from the night before just as he had warned her. But it was definitely worth it. She moans as he massages her shoulders and works away at the tension in her neck. When she feels much more relaxed she turns around to stop him and presses her hands to his chest.

"Thanks." She says looking up at him. She doesn't feel awkward at all surprisingly. But then again after the night before there is very little they don't know about each other's bodies.

"You're welcome, Princess." He says smirking at her.

"Do you think we could hide out here for a bit longer?" She asks him biting her lip, "Izzy is going to kill me once she gets her hands on me."

"Why?" He asks raising his eyebrow at her.

"Because she knows what's good for me and she's probably right." Clary says sighing.

"We're both fully grown adults, I think we can handle this ourselves... I mean I didn't think I would be seeing you again but ... It's fine." He says in a serious tone that she hasn't heard him use before, "you know as long as you don't start stalking me or something weird like that." He adds cockily and he is back on true form.

"You should be so lucky..." Clary says laughing, "You're the one who didn't leave this morning. Clingy much?"

He chuckles and tugs at her hair lightly.

"I guess wes 'll be seeing each other around, Red." He says grinning.

"I guess we will." Clary says smiling back at him.

 **Okay how did you like that? This is a little shorter than I intended as when I was editing the end of this chapter I really wasn't happy with it but I wanted to get some of it up at least.**

 **I hope I made the write decision.**

 **Please check out my new Songfic/One shot collection called 'The One' ... The first chapter was so much fun to write.**

 **I have had lots of inspiration for 'Outside' lately so hopefully we will have an update soon.**

 **I even managed to write the initial skeleton for the next chapter of 'Never Let Me Go'. It moves the story forward and I was so relieved to finally have gotten it that much further.**

 **'Together' I have a good outline and I wrote the last few chapters. I love it. But now I need to write the rest.**

 **'Sugar' is going through a writers block phase I think it needs a major revamp as to how I'm going to get to the next bit.**

 **Okay so i am very much in the mood to write smutty Christmas one shots. Suggestions? A keyword. A line. A scenario?**

 **Much love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**The format messed up on this so I am reposting.**

 **Just because you've all been so lovely in your reviews here's an extra update. The second half of chapter two which is still a bit of mess but I needed to get it out.**

 **It moves the story forward and sets up the plot. I hope you enjoy it. You also get a bit more of the background of the first night.**

 **One guest reviewer did ask how long Izzy and Clary have known each other. It's all explained here. A little anyway.**

 **Replying to all your reviews now.**

When they go back into their room the flirtatious feeling is gone. Clary goes into her cupboard and pulls on her clothes quickly. When she comes back outside Jace is fully dressed too and drying his hair with the towel she has provided him.

"So how long have you known Izzy?" Jace asks as he drops the towel on her bed.

"We met in the first year of college last year, we got on well and we decided to get a place together this year." Clary says shrugging.

"Okay." He says.

"Why do you ask?" she asks as she puts their towels and last night's clothes into the laundry hamper.

"Izzy doesn't usually have many girlfriends," Jace says sitting on her bed to pull on his boots, "they mainly feel threatened by her. It's nice."

"Their loss I guess." Clary says

"Time to face the music." Jace says sighing, "Shall we get our stories straight?"

"What stories?" Clary asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"If Izzy wants to know what happened..." Jace says rolling his eyes.

"I think she already knows..." Clary says rolling her eyes back at him.

"Well I think she should know _you_ were the one who made a pass at me... _You're_ the one who invited me back here." Jace says pointedly.

"Excuse me... You're the one who grabbed me on the dance floor... If Izzy's comments were anything to go by I just beat you to it…" Clary says exhaling as her face turns red.

"No I didn't say that I wasn't going to. But I think she should know that it was you who invited me back here." He says quietly. The look on his face is pained and she doesn't get it.

"Why?" Clary asks highly confused.

"So that I didn't just have my wicked way with you ... That we're both okay with how this turned out." He says looking at her his voice low, "I mean we are both okay with this, aren't we?"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Clary asks confused locking eyes with him.

"Look... I haven't seen my family in a while I don't want them to get the wrong impression... I mean I'm not the same person anymore." He says averting his eyes from hers.

"Oh... So you _don't_ have one night stands with random girls anymore?" Clary asks sarcastically.

"Trust me... When I say that if you met me a year ago this all would have ended very differently. You wouldn't even want to look at me now." He says roughly his eyes are blazing.

Clary opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. She is surprised by the intensity of his voice.

"Jace, I don't think we did anything wrong and that's exactly what I'm going to tell Izzy. I … Well I don't have a bad thing to say about you." She says smiling at him wryly.

He looks almost shocked for a second but his expression quickly changes to a blank one.

"Ugh... Sorry ... I think I just need some coffee." He says pulling open the door and walking out.

She follows him out and wonders if there is more to him than meets the eye.

"Jonathan, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." Izzy says sarcastically, "when did you get back? I thought your flight was landing today."

He goes over to the coffee pot pours a cup and leans against the counter.

"I got an earlier flight yesterday... I just wanted to gain my bearings again before I saw everybody." Jace says quickly.

"Oh by fucking my best friend?" Izzy asks icily.

"Isabelle!" Jace says groaning, "I didn't know who she was..."

"I thought you said you were done with screwing around with women, using them, abusing them, and leaving them without a second thought." Izzy says in a disgusted tone.

"You're a fine one to talk." Jace says bitingly.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into Jace, and so do they so it's hardly the same at all." Izzy says sneering at him.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to." Jace says bitterly.

"As if... As if she would know any better ..." Izzy says in an annoyed tone. And so they go on.

"Iz, please ... Can we just talk? I think you've got the wrong end of the stick here." Clary says finally when their arguing finally pushes her to breaking point.

"Clary, don't even try to justify his behaviour..." Izzy says looking at Jace with a disgusted look.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" Clary shouts, "Can you just let me speak."

Jace and Izzy both turn to look at her.

"Jace ... Leave now." Clary says in frustrated tone, "I need to speak to Isabelle without any of your family drama." She won't even look at him. She's too busy glaring at Izzy.

"Gladly," Jace says as she guides him towards the door, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Your funeral." Clary says shaking her head.

He clicks the door shut behind him.

"Clary! What the actual hell?" Izzy screeches.

"Can you let me start from the beginning..." she says letting out a sigh, "Please."

"Okay ... Fine..." Izzy says sighing

"So ... Sebastian came over yesterday and he wanted to get back together..." Clary says carefully.

"What the ... That asshole? How dare he?" Izzy says her voice rising with each word.

"I know." Clary says raising her hands to quieten her, "I sent him away but the thing was part of me almost wanted to take him back. I freaked out..."

"What?!" Izzy gasps, "Why would you even...?"

"A very small insecure part of me that told me no one else would want me..." Clary says groaning and covering her face with her hands.

"Are you crazy?" Izzy asks raising an eyebrow at her as she peaks through her fingers to make sure Izzy isn't about to beat her over the head.

"Well a little ... So you know I thought of the best way to get him out of my system..." Clary says carefully explaining.

"No way!" Izzy says her eyes widening as she finally catches on, "No ... Clary that isn't you! I don't believe it!"

"I went to Pandemonium last night with only one thing on my mind..." Clary says her cheeks turning red.

"Oh my ...God" Izzy gasps back at her.

"I obviously had quite a bit to drink before I got there." Clary carries on now in a resigned tone.

"And ...?" Izzy asks quizzically.

"I danced with a lot of guys last night... A lot ... And I just couldn't bring myself to do it... but then..." She says sighing.

"Then my lecherous brother attacked you." Izzy says in a tone of finality.

"No, Izzy that's not how it happened," Clary says shaking her head, "I mean sure he pulled me in to dance with him but he wasn't as handsy as the rest of them if I'm honest. I liked how in control I felt with him... So I asked him if he wanted to ..."

"No freaking way ..." Izzy says her eyes widening again, "I think I need to sit down."

"He even asked me if I wanted to come back to his or to mine..." Clary says laughing as Izzy grabs her hand and drags her into the living room.

They both sit down on the couch and Izzy faces her studying her carefully.

"That doesn't sound like Jace at all," She says pensively "I'm surprised he didn't screw you in the toilet..."

"I wouldn't know..." Clary says quietly, "Yeah so we got back here and we … and erm the rest is history ..." she says quickly hoping Izzy won't press her. She stands up to walk away.

Izzy pulls her back down roughly, " And the rest...?" she says narrowing her eyes, There's no way. I don't believe you. I need more details…"

"Izzy it's your brother ..." Clary says blushing, "Do you really want more details?"

"I've heard way worse about him trust me." Izzy says waving her hand dismissively.

"It's your brother!" Clary says in a mortified tone.

"Let's pretend for a second that he isn't my brother," Izzy says firmly, "I want to hear everything."

"Are you sure? To be honest I think you'll hear things about me that I don't really want to tell you..." Clary says gulping but the look on her face and in her eyes tells her Izzy isn't going to let her off the hook so easily.

"Spill Fray!" She shouts when Clary hesitates.

"Okay, you're bloody scary you know that," Clary says closing her eyes and breathing deeply before opening them again to launch into her story, "Ok so we got a taxi back to my place and... I mean he's an excellent … kisser ... I mean like I was like putty in his hands ..."

"Jace has that effect on most girls..." Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"And we got in the elevator and he was kissing me ... I mean I literally jumped him Iz, I don't know what was wrong with me I would have screwed him right there and then but he pulled away and let me take him back to the apartment. I don't know what came over me," Clary says cringing at the memory, "Seriously I was starting to panic ... The alcohol was slowly wearing off ... But not quite there yet... But I wanted him I wanted him so badly ... I mean he made me feel so good and I knew it was a one night stand we both knew it ... but I just didn't care…"

"Go on ..." Izzy prompts quietly not wanting to disturb me.

"He's so strong he picked me up and took me back to my room ..." Clary says feeling her cheeks turn pink at the memory, "It was so hot ... I loved it."

"I found most of your clothes in the living room I thought you screwed here... The bastard." Izzy says wrinkling her nose.

"Actually I undressed him first…" Clary says grinning sheepishly, "But no ew Isabelle we didn't do anything here …"

"And then..?" Izzy prompts again. She looks like she wants to hear more and it worries me. I don't want to overstep the mark

"We finished undressing each other and ..." I pause and sigh and take a deep breath to steel myself, "Okay so now I'm really going to pretend he's not your brother ..."

"Go on... I want to hear everything … Don't leave a single detail out." Izzy says nodding her in approval.

"I wanted to…" I start and stop turning red, "I'm sorry I don't think I can."

"Clarissa Adele Fray, if you subjected to me to months of Sebastard sex stories you can tell me this one … It can't be any wore … Oh God he's not into weird thing is he?" Izzy says looking shocked.

"No, no, nothing weird …" I say sighing, "Okay so I mean he's huge ... It was such a turn on ... He didn't even have to ask I just went for it ... I mean for once I thanked goodness that Seb was always pushing me for oral because I knew exactly what I wanted to do to him ... and the thing is I didn't care ... Because I knew ... I thought I would never see him again ..."

"Liberating isn't it." Izzy says grinning at her.

"I think that's the first time I've actually enjoyed giving head ..." Clary muses to no one in particular.

"Okay ew." Izzy says wrinkling her nose, "No I mean … That wasn't what I expected you to say... Just get on with it …"

"So … yeah he returned the favour and it was amazing ... He's very skilled ... I mean ... It was probably the best I've ever had ... I loved it ... But I wanted to," She says no longer feeling self-conscious, "I mean you know I just wanted him to fuck me Izzy ... I wanted to forget about Seb... And I guess what happened next surprised me..."

"What did he do..." Izzy says rolling her eyes expectantly, "I knew it ... He is such a ..."

"No Iz, he was so ... Sweet ..." she says hunting for the right words, "So gentle ... So not what I expected... It was lovely ... It was like being worshipped ... But that's not what I wanted ... So I ... I took control ... He let me ... I got on top and ... Ugh it was exactly what I needed ..."

Izzy is giggling now and shaking her head in amusement.

"I mean by then he caught on ... And he was giving me exactly what I wanted ... It was ... Amazing ..." Clary says closing her eyes and sighing in contentment, "I completely understand why you enjoy these one night stands now ... It's like I wasn't ashamed of asking for what I wanted ... Because ... You know ... I thought I'd never see him again "

"It doesn't sound like Jace ..." Izzy says looking confused, "I mean what was he doing in your bed this morning ... After that surely he would have left..."

"Iz..we didn't stop there.." Clary says biting her lower lip.

"What?" Izzy asks genuinely curious

"I mean he told me to slow down ... But I couldn't help it ... And we ... It was really hot ... I mean ... He told me he wouldn't be there in the morning and I told him I didn't want him to be..." Clary says shrugging.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Clary?" Izzy says grinning at her approval.

"I won't say anymore but we just kept going ... I asked him to .. And I mean he must have just fallen asleep ... The thing is Izzy the only thing he did wrong was still being here when I woke up ..." Clary says looking up at her biting her lip and waiting for Izzy to freak out.

"This isn't like you at all," Izzy says carefully after a short pause "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him but no I don't have feelings for him ... Not in that way ..." Clary says organising her thoughts, "For once it was purely about sex ... About what I wanted and needed..."

"Goodness. Thanks for being so honest, I mean Jace when he came back he promised he had changed ..." Izzy says sighing in relief, "There was some trouble before he left ... And I guess I was just so angry that he would lie to us..."

"What happened?" Clary asks intrigued.

"I can't really talk about it. I mean I think maybe he just wanted to cut loose last night after everything ... And maybe I overreacted... But I mean you and him ... I think that's what freaked me out the most ... You and my brother ... Dear goodness..." Izzy says shaking her head and squirming.

"I mean Iz we won't really be seeing each other again ... So you don't have to worry..." Clary says smiling at her reassuringly.

"Clary despite what you saw today ... I mean Jace is a big part of my life and he's going to be around," Izzy says frowning, "I mean he's invited to the party we're having tonight... I mean will you be okay with that?"

"Oh .. I mean its fine, we both parted on good terms … I think ..." Clary says sighing, "Just don't tell anyone else and then I can pretend it didn't happen."

"You think you can?" Izzy staring her down intently.

"Definitely." Clary says nodding at her.

"Okay ... Well I better go talk to him," Izzy says sighing, "And ... Erm ... Apologise or something..."

Clary laughs because she knows Izzy is awful at apologies.

"Don't tell him what I told you though," Clary says reddening, "I mean I didn't really tell him what I thought about last night."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Izzy says winking at her.

 **So I have started work on the one shot requests ... One of them might have made it into the realm of too long for a one shot but we shall see. Replying to those requests with my review replies.**

 **Please do read my new collection of one-shots called 'The One' and let me know what you think. First one up. I wanted to try something different with that fic and I think it's different to what I usually write for sure.**

 **Looking forward to your reactions to this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **Much love x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time! A get to know you chapter ... I think?**

 **Replying to reviews after I post this.**

Clary picks her way through the crowd to head back towards the kitchen. Her house is full of people, more than half of which she isn't sure she even knows. This must be Izzy's doing. She would be annoyed if she wasn't already used to it. The only annoyance for her is she can't seem to find anyone she knows.

She is dressed in a short black lacy strapless dress that Izzy leant her. Her hair was curled and pinned up in an intricate up do and her makeup is flawless which again was her best friends doing. She drew the line at the 6 inch stripper heels she had told her would complete her look and was instead in more comfortable 4 inch heels with a platform that stopped her feet from aching.

Izzy told her it was time to get back out there and that this party was the perfect place to do it. So she had agreed to let her dress her up. Clary tugged self consciously at the dress trying to pull it further down her thighs only succeeding in pulling it further down her top half to expose her cleavage further. She pulled it back up deciding that having her legs on show wasn't that bad. It just about covered her backside and that would have to do.

She finally makes her way to the kitchen and pours herself a tall drink. She gets a few looks from some guys lounging at the breakfast bar but she doesn't return their friendly waves and stalks away. Meeting new people at parties while still sober was not her strong suit. She takes a sip from her cup and breathes deeply. She should not have worn this dress it was definitely getting her too much attention.

"Where the hell is everyone?" She grumbles to herself.

As if on cue she feels an arm pull her back.

"Where the hell have you been?" She grumbles turning back expecting to see one of her friends. The annoyed look on her face drops and instead she looks surprised.

"Sebastian..." She managed to choke out.

"Clarissa ... You're looking very different tonight." He says smirking at her, "who were you expecting?"

He is standing there tall and gorgeous with his arm around a skinny tall blonde girl. Her hair is clearly out of bottle as her dark roots are beginning to peak through breaking her flawless facade. She looks beautiful yet there is a coldness to her eyes.

"Oh ... Just ... Don't worry about it.. I didn't expect you to be here." She says feeling incredibly small.

The blonde next to Sebastian is running her hand over his chest and Clary suddenly feels embarrassed. This isn't even the girl he cheated on her with. He's already moved onto someone else. She meant that little to him.

"This is ... Seelie," Sebastian says his mouth twisted in a mocking smile.

"That's nice ... Erm ..." Clary says stumbling over her words, "I mean nice to meet you ..."

She feels a hand clamp down on her shoulder and she looks up to see Jace standing next to her. Relief courses through her veins and she isn't sure why. He pulls her against his chest and leans down to kiss her the top of her head.

"Where have you been, Red?" He says loudly in a worried tone, "I've been looking everywhere for you ..."

Clary looks up at him and he winks at her before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her. She readily wraps her arms around his neck as he snakes his hands down her back to rest on her hips. He kisses her gently but then he nips at her lips causing her to moan into his mouth. He knows how to turn her on and she feels her face flood with heat.

When he pulls away Jace runs a hand through her hair and tugs out the clip that is holding her hair in place letting it tumble down her back. He runs his hands through her it and she looks at him quizzically.

"Much better ... You know I love your hair down, Princess." He says smirking at her, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

She turns around and Sebastian is standing there with his mouth open. She looks over at Jace her eyes wide and he chuckles.

"No ... Okay ..." He says smirking and holding his hand out to Sebastian, "I'm Clary's boyfriend, Jace."

Sebastian takes his hand reluctantly and shakes it.

"Sebastian." He says tersely.

"Oh I think we've met before ... it's been a while hasn't it? I guess I should be thanking you," Jace says laughing, "for freeing her up for me."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sebastian says his face turning red in anger.

"How's it going, Seelie?" Jace adds in, "still working hard."

"Jace... I haven't seen you around for ... It's been over a year..." Seelie says perking up.

"You know him?" Sebastian asks tersely.

"Yeah, babe he used to come down for work ... A bunch of corporate guys letting off some steam." Seelie says clearly ignoring the angry look on Sebastian's face.

"Seelie here works in the entertainment business." Jace says lightly turning to Clary as if he is telling her she's a waitress.

"I'm a stripper, Lightwood ... You and your fancy words." Seelie says giggling.

"Oh..." Clary says smiling back at her as Sebastian looks as if steam is about to erupt from his ears.

"You coming around again with your suits anytime soon?" Seelie asks genuinely interested.

"Nah, I've got one girl to keep me occupied now... She's so possessive she would kill me, isn't that right baby?" He says looking down at Clary his arm around her waist.

"Of course, I don't think I could stand the thought of you near any other woman." She says looking up at him and shaking her head as if to say 'really?'.

"Aw that's sweet," Seelie says gigging.

"Let's go..." Sebastian growls suddenly pulling her towards him.

"Baby, but I'm catching up with Jace and Clary." Seelie says confused.

He grabs her roughly by the arm and drags her away.

"See you guys," she calls over her shoulder as they disappear into the crowd.

Clary lets out a sigh of relief and her shoulders slump.

"Thanks..." She mutters, "I think."

"You're welcome," He says placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her through the crowd, "I owed you one... I don't know what you said to Izzy ... But it worked."

She looks up at him and shakes her head dismissively, "I only told her the truth. You don't owe me anything for that."

"Okay well then I guess you owe me one now," he says not missing a beat, "and I won't be shy about collecting, Red."

"Wow what ever happened to chivalry." Clary says rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh I can be chivalrous if you want me to be ... But you know you don't." He says cockily.

They stop moving and she realises she is in the lounge in front of her friends.

"Where have you been, Clary darling?" Magnus asks pulling her to sit next to him on the couch. Alec is sitting next to leaning and Magnus has his arm around him.

Izzy is sitting on the arm of the couch chatting to a blue haired guy.

"I couldn't find you guys... And I had a run in with Sebastian." Clary says kicking off her shoes and putting her feet up on the couch.

"Oh, Sebastard, that loser.. I hear he's fooling around with some stripper .. Good riddance to him Clary." Magnus says with a disgusted tone.

"I'll drink to that ..." Jace says sitting down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Jace .. Where have you been hiding yourself?" Magnus says smiling at him.

"Oh you know ... I've been around, Mags." He says smirking.

"I'm sure you have ... Who's your lucky victim tonight." Magnus asks him.

"No one, Izzy has got me on a short leash. Control freak." Jace says rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Izzy says flipping him off without turning around.

"Well I hear that's for the best considering..." Magnus says with a strange look on his face.

"Magnus, leave it alone..." Alec says pulling the sparkly haired man towards him.

"Fine ... But I'm just saying if you want to talk Jace. We're all around. No need to go running off half way across the world again..." Magnus says before Alec cuts him off with a kiss.

Clary looks over at Jace confused but doesn't say anything and takes another sip of her drink. Jace is scratching the back of his neck looking awkward. It doesn't suit him.

She looks over at Izzy and she is already making out with the blue haired guy.

She sighs and looks over to Jace. He is going to have to keep her company.

"Did you want to dance?" She asks slipping her feet back into her heels.

He raises his eyebrow at her as if to say 'is that a good idea?'.

She just shakes her head at him smiling and stands in front of extending her hand. He stares at it for a moment and then takes it.

She weaves through the crowd until they are in a throng of dancing bodies. He stands in front of her with a blank look on his face.

She pulls him by the front of his shirt against her body and throws her hands up the air losing herself to the beat of the music. She feels his hands on her and takes them guiding them to hips as they dance against each other.

She just needs to let loose. And she closes her eyes and carries on dancing with him until the song ends.

She unlatches herself from his body and looks up at him grinning as the next song starts. He has a smirk on his face and pulls her against him and they carry on dancing the night away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the dance floor begins to clear. Clary grabs his hand and takes him to the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of water and watches as he does the same.

"That was so good ... I need to let go more often" She says sighing contently.

"Better than last night?" He asks smirking. His tone is light and she knows he is teasing her.

"You sir, are banned from mentioning 'last night' ever again." She says in an amused tone wagging her finger at him laughing.

"Okay ... Fair enough..." He says holding his hands up in defence, "I'll just have to wait for you to bring it up."

"That's not happening, Lightwood." She says rolling her eyes but still amused.

"That's a shame." He says grinning at her,"I go by Herondale by the way."

"Oh sorry ... " Clary says in a confused tone, "I just assumed... I mean ..."

"I only use Lightwood for work if anything." He says sighing as if trying to explain.

"It's fine you don't need to say anything." She says leaning on the counter next to him, "I mean technically I'm a Morgenstern but ... I go by Fray ... And my stepfather is a Garroway so I don't know ...sorry I'm rambling ..." She says trailing off.

"As in Jonathan Morgenstern, is he related to you?" Jace asks confused.

"Yup." Clary says popping the p the sound, "my brother, do you know him?"

"We worked together when I was out in London.. He didn't mention he had family here..." Jace says confused, "maybe it just didn't come up... Wait he did say something about ... Er nevermind..."

"I should have said estranged brother ... We're not close. I haven't seen him in well 5 years ... Sorry I'm rambling again." She says colouring.

"What happened?" Jace asks his tone curious.

"How about we add that to the list of things not to talk about." Clary says laughing.

"Can I add things to that list too?" He asks quietly.

"Sure." She says sipping at her water again.

"Don't ask me why I was away... Don't ask me about my past, Clary." He says quietly.

"Jace... I wasn't going to ... I mean ... I won't ask you any questions. I like it like this. Easy breezy ... Although that means we can't ask other people about each other either. Don't tell me Izzy told you about Sebastian because she thought you needed to know." Clary says lightly poking him in the arm.

"I agree with those terms." He says looking over at her and smirking.

"Afraid I'll find out something I don't like." She says laughing.

"Oh no there's plenty of that. But I just need a fresh start ... You wouldn't want to know me if you knew." He says his eyes looking pained.

"Well let's just roll with it, Herondale." She says punching his arm lightly and breaking the tension.

"Come on Fray... Let's go find our friends." He says wrapping an arm around her.

When they get back to the lounge the place is pretty much empty apart from a few stragglers. Alec and Magnus are curled up on the couch and Clary covers them with a blanket.

"I guess Izzy has disappeared with that … guy." Clary says shaking her head.

"I'll get rid of these last few people." Jace says not looking at her.

"Okay I'll be in my room... I need to get rid of this awful outfit." Clary says pulling her heels off.

"You look great, Clary." He says and she turns but he is already pushing some stragglers towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She strips off her clothes and wipes off the 10 layers of makeup Izzy has put on her. She jumps into the shower and quickly rinses off the layer of sweat clinging to her body.

She puts on a short button up nightdress. It is made of Jersey which feels soft and cool on her hot skin. It is clings to her curves but it has cap sleeves to make it look more casual. The deep v neck shows off a hint of her cleavage. She looks down at herself suddenly worrying that Jace will take her outfit the wrong way. She shakes her head laughing and decides she is thinking too much.

She steps out of the room and Jace is propped up on her bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. His clothes are neatly folded in a pile on her bedside table and his shoes are placed carefully on the floor by the foot of her bed. She would ask him what he thinks he's doing but instead another sentence comes to mind.

"You should have told me you have OCD... I would have tidied up." She says grinning as she walks towards him.

"I don't have OCD... I just like things to be organised." He says grinning back at her.

"You can reorganise my paints in order if it would make you feel better," Clary says teasingly, "but I guess the dilemma would be whether to go for colour order or alphabetical."

"Knock it off." He says sighing.

"So I don't remember inviting you into my bed." Clary says.

"Well not explicitly but I do need somewhere to sleep ... I can't drive and Mags and Alec have taken the couch and Izzy well we both know what Izzy is doing." He says sighing.

"Okay ... But you better keep to your side of the bed, Goldilocks, and don't hog the sheets." She says in a mock serious tone. She knows she gave in a little too easily but she's enjoyed spending time with him tonight. It's been relaxing.

"From what I remember those are both things that you do..." He says lying back.

"You said you would mention anything to do with last night … There has to be a forfeit now." Clary says clapping her hands together.

"No ...I mean I was simply stating a fact I already knew... When did this forfeit rule come into place? I don't remember agreeing to this." He says gesticulating.

"It's a new rule... Starting now ... It applies to me too .. But I think the forfeit should be fitting of the crime." Clary says slowly thinking of the rules.

"Okay fine ... " He says shaking his head.

"How about you either sleep on the floor or tell me one thing you didn't want to ..." She says laughing.

"Oh... Hmm... Was it anything specific you wanted to know?" He asks, "I don't think my back could take it after ... Erm ... Prior unmentionable events..."

"Not really..." She says switching off all the lights except the lamp next to her bed.

She snuggles into the sheets.

"Hmm I can't think ... I mean there's lots but I can't pick one." He says sighing.

"Ok this isn't working well ... How about a personal question instead." Clary says switching off her lamp and plunging them into darkness.

"Okay... Sounds fair." He says.

"How many girls have you been with Jace?" she asks in a curious tone.

"Not answering that even if I could narrow it down to a number ... I haven't kept count, Clary." He says quickly huffing clearly not impressed with the question.

"So a lot then ... Hmm so I guess I could ask ... When you lost your virginity." She says shrugging.

"Well I was 13." He says chuckling, "it wasn't as memorable as I like to pretend it is."

"That is... Young. Who was it?" Clary asks intrigued.

"My violin tutor ..." He says cringing.

"You play the violin?" Clary asks.

"No ... I don't ... I was too busy doing other things with my tutor…" He says suggestively.

"Was she really old?" Clary asks wrinkling her nose ignoring him.

"No not really, she was a college student ... I think she was 18." He says shrugging.

"Who made the first move?" She asks giggling.

"She did.. Obviously." Jace says rolling his eyes.

"Why is that obvious?" Clary asks smiling at him.

"That was way more than one question." He says locking eyes with her.

"Whoops ..." She says colouring as he stares her down.

"So I get to ask you one in return, how old were you, Clary?" He asks in a nonchalant tone.

"Ugh .., I was 16..." She says staring up at the ceiling.

"That's sweet… Did you love him?" He asks softly.

"Of course, but I wasn't in love with him…" Clary says sighing.

"Who was it?" Jace asks in a curious tone.

"My best friend...Simon." Clary says blushing.

"How many guys have you been with Clary?" He asks chuckling and winking at her. She knows he is teasing her about her earlier question.

"Not answering that." She says rolling her eyes at him.

"Hmmm…" He says smirking at her and staring at her again.

"I think that's quite enough now..." She says colouring and turning away from him.

"Sweet dreams Clarissa." He says yawning.

"Good night Jace." She says as she switches off the light.

She lay on her back on her side of the bed. She could hear her breathing more clearly than usual. She needed to relax so she took deeper breaths hoping it would lull her to sleep. Instead she just felt more aware of the body next to her on the other side of the bed.

She turned to look at him he was also lying on his back his head resting back on his hands. In the darkness that was all she could make out. They were lying parallel to each other with a large gap between them. She resisted the sudden urge to close the distance and wrap herself around his body. Instead she turned away from him resting on her side until she finally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she wakes up she moans lightly yawning. Her body is surrounded by warmth and she feels light and fuzzy in a good way. It takes a moment to realise that the warmth is Jace's body pressed against her own. They have both moved to the middle of the bed and she has her back pressed to his front with both of his arms wrapped around her.

One of his arms is around her waist where her nightdress has been pulled up to her just under her breasts and the other is resting across the chest. One hand lightly gripping her covered breasts. She can feel his hardness pressed into her ass and she starts to panic. What if anyone were to discover them in this position. What if he wakes up? What would happen next?

She shifts to move away but only succeeds in pressing her ass against him further causing him to pull her closer to him in his sleep as he groans lightly. The arms around her waist tightens.

She sighs in defeat and closes her eyes again. Maybe she should just roll with it. She takes his hand from her breasts and shifts it lower so it is wrapped around her waist with the other. She closes her eyes yawning and she hates to admit she feels comfortable in his arms. She has fallen back asleep before she knows it.

 **So I had to cut this chapter short because the rest of it needed some work. Hope you enjoyed it regardless ...**

 **I am very pleased that everyone is taking the time to review. It really does make my day :)**

 **Leave me review ... Prompts for oneshots?**

 **The ones I have been given so far are more than one shots. I will post them soon they won't be perfect but they were fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys.**

 **Thanks for being so amazing with your reviews for this story. I am going to reply to them all. You guys are seriously the best.**

 **I've been really sick since last week hence no updates. I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys so I'm sorry if there are any errors or things that don't make sense because my deliriously sick self can't edit.**

 **I hope you enjoy ...**

When she wakes up again she is alone on the bed. Her nightdress is back in place covering her body. She wonders what Jace thought when he woke up. And where he is now. His clothes are still on her nightstand so she assumes he is still around.

She gets up and just sits against her headboard with her legs in front of her. She takes a deep breathe then gets up and goes into her bathroom.

When she comes out she has washed her face and brushed her teeth. She picks up a long cardigan from the back of her door and shrugs it on shivering. She takes a pair of fluffy socks out of her drawer and pulls them on. She stops for a second when she sees herself in the mirror and grabs a hair tie pulling her wayward hair into a messy bun. She looks like a mess and almost stops to change but then shakes her head and walks out of her room. Who does she need to impress?

When she enters the kitchen it looks like someone has ordered breakfast in. There are boxes of baked goods and breakfast foods from the best diner in town. Her mouth waters when she sees a box labelled coconut pancakes. After last night she is in serious need of sustenance.

Magnus and Alec are sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Jace while they eat breakfast. She makes a beeline for the box of pancakes and sits down at the table in the spare spot next to Jace.

"These are exactly what I need right now." She says opening the packet and grabbing a knife and fork from the middle of the table.

"Morning Biscuit," Magnus says "You look like you got a good night's rest." Winking at her.

She feels her cheeks heat up and wonders what Jace has said. She looks over at him from the corner of her eye but he is still eating his breakfast like she isn't even there.

Alec nods and at her in greeting.

"Yeah, I was so tired last night I pretty much knocked out as soon as my head hit the pillow, I slept like the dead." She says casually as she pours syrup over her pancakes.

"Uh huh." Magnus says smirking.

She colours as she remembers the warm and content feeling she had when Jace held her. It confuses her and she shakes her head to try and push away the errant thoughts entering her mind.

"You look like you got a good night's sleep too Jace..." Magnus says casually, "no more insomnia?"

She sees Jace's head snap up and turns to look at him.

"It comes and goes... But yeah I did get a pretty sleep last night. I guess it's good to be back home." He admits in a soft tone.

"Where did you sleep last night Jace?" Magnus asks his eyes glittering, "maybe it agrees with you."

Jace doesn't say a word and Alec looks up confused and looks like he has something to say. He opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again.

"Me and Alec had the couch ..." Magnus continues.

"Knock it off Magnus it's too early in the morning for this..." Alec says finally speaking and Clary feels her the tightness in her chest relax that she didn't even notice until now.

"You're no fun, Alexander." Magnus says pouting.

"You weren't saying that last night, Magnus." Alec says his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Jace chokes on his mouthful of breakfast and everyone bursts out laughing.

"What did you put in his coffee this morning?" Clary asks him grinning wildly.

"Hey I'm not completely without a sense of humour." Alec says rolling his eyes.

"No I know but that was just downright filthy, Alexander," Magnus says grinning, "keep it up."

Clary hears a crash and a bang and someone swearing. She sees the blue haired guy from the night before knocking into something as he pulls his jacket on. The way out is through the kitchen and she looks at them sheepishly as he makes his way to the door.

"Good riddance." Alec mutters under his breath as the door slams behind him.

A moment passes and they hear footsteps. Clary looks up and is met with a familiar sight. Izzy is in a barely there nightdress. It is quite sheer her pink thong and bra is visible through it.

"Oh God my eyes." Jace says scowling as he turns away, "can you put some clothes on ..."

"Consider it payback, Jonathan." She says smirking at him. Clary blushes at the memory of what she is referring to and gives her the cardigan she is wearing. She pulls it on without question.

"I like it, Isabelle, never change for anyone," Magnus says standing up, "Time to head back?"

Alec nods and stands up too.

"I might head off too." Jace says standing up. Clary feels her stomach drop in disappointment and wants do kick herself for feeling that way. What reason does he have to stay? He picks up their plates and drops them in the sink before heading out.

Clary picks at her pancakes cutting them up and stabbing at the pieces with fork. She doesn't look up not wanting to meet Izzy's eye who is now staring at her.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy asks confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clary says looking up quickly before flicking her eyes back to her plate and cutting more pancakes. Izzy is staring at her and she puts her cutlery down and looks up at her.

"Where did he sleep last night?" Izzy asks pointedly.

"He was ... In my room." Clary says quietly and can't bring herself to say the words 'in my bed'.

"You slept with him again?!" Izzy gasps her mouth falling open.

"Shhh... No ... I mean we slept ... He slept in my bed Izzy ... There wasn't any sex." Clary says whispering as she turns bright red.

"You invited him into your bed?" Izzy whispers back her tone incredulous.

"No..." Clary groans, "He invited himself ... He was too drunk to drive. I couldn't exactly..."

"He could have gotten a cab home. You are in over your head with him, Clary," Izzy says frustration colouring her tone, "You don't get it."

"Izzy... There's nothing going on. He's not even speaking to me this morning." Clary says sighing and staring down at her plate of half eaten breakfast.

"I could cut the tension in this room with a knife with you two... Did something happen?" Izzy asks sceptically.

"Nothing ... I told you he had nowhere to sleep last night. We just slept." She says quietly.

"You're going to fall for him, I know you Clary and it's going to be a mess. He's my brother but he isn't ... He isn't good for you." Izzy says in a frustrated tone, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"I don't like him like that." Clary says firmly.

"You said he was the best sex you've ever had Clary!" Izzy says, "Do you expect me to believe you feel nothing?"

"Izzy..." Clary says blushing bright red, "nothing happened ... he won't even look at me now so nothing ever will happen..." She leaves off the words at the end of the sentence safely in her head _even if I wanted it to_.

"Stay away from him Clary." Izzy says warningly.

She knows Izzy is only trying to be a good friend. She knows she is right. She is in way over her head with someone who she knows nothing about. She knows Izzy only wants what's best for her.

Why does she feel so comfortable with him? Like she's known him for longer than a few days. Maybe that's just the effect he has on girls.

"I'll stay away from him. Whatever you want Iz, I don't want you to be unhappy." Clary says softly.

"Okay fine. That's something at least." Izzy says shaking her head, "He's bad news Clary. Trust me."

"Okay Iz, of course I trust you." Clary says with a small smile, "You're my best friend."

Just then she hears him walk back into the kitchen and picks up her plate scraping it into the bin not looking up. She drops the empty plate into the sink.

"I'm going to head off ..." Jace starts and his gaze turns to Clary who still has her back turned to him. He looks confused by this.

"Great, see you around Jace." Izzy says quickly and he turns to look at her. Clary is still standing over the sink and she starts stacking the dishes into the dishwasher. He watches her carefully as she continues. When she turns around he catches her eye and she avoids his gaze.

"Clary I wanted to ..." He starts.

"See you, Jace, I'm going to go take a shower, Bye." She says nodding at him and practically rushing out of the room.

-

"What did you say to her Isabelle?" Jace asks quietly.

"I didn't have to say much, ignoring her completely this morning was a nice move by the way." Izzy says shrugging.

"That's not..." He starts groaning.

"I told her to stay away from you if you must know." Izzy says sighing.

"What? We're both adults ... Is she not allowed to make decisions for herself?" Jace asks in confusion.

"Why are you pushing this?" Izzy asks narrowing her eyes, "You know she's better off staying as far away from you as possible. You know that."

"It's nice to have somebody who doesn't know how I used to be." Jace admits shaking his head, "I just want to be friends."

"You had sex with her all night long. Then you make excuses to sleep in her bed." Izzy says laughing sardonically, "Is that what you do with all your friends?"

"She told you that?" Jace says stiffening.

"She's my best friend. She tells me everything." Izzy says scathingly, "That might not be exactly what she said but I can read between the lines Jace."

"You're delusional." Jace says rolling his eyes at her.

"I don't care what you think Jace. She's my best friend but if you screw her over she won't be my friend anymore. I don't want to lose her just because you want to screw around with her." Izzy says shaking her head at him.

"I'm not going to stay away from her Izzy just because you're being paranoid," Jace says shaking his head, "That will be impossible you know it. But I won't touch her I promise. That's all I can offer."

"It's better than nothing." Izzy says nodding, "Now GET OUT."

"What?" Jace asks balking.

"You've only been back for five minutes and you're already causing problems." Izzy says frustrated, "I need a break from you. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

"Is Clary coming?" Jace asks sighing.

"What did I say?" Izzy asks raising her eyebrow at him.

"Is she coming to dinner or not." Jace asks annoyed.

"Yes of course she is." Izzy says.

"Okay thanks." Jace says as he turns towards the to head out, "I'll see you later Isabelle."

With that he walks out slamming the door behind him.

 **On another note. I went to see Jamie Campbell Bower's new band's first gig on Friday. A really nice small venue in London. They were pretty amazing. And he was topless for the entire time on stage. God he is stunningly attractive. Yes most of the venue was full of fangirls. I went to the balcony upstairs because I was sick and just wanted to see if it was a better view (it wasn't). His friends and bandmates were wandering around upstairs and his new girlfriend was chilling out. Isn't it weird when you know who someone is but you don't know them. I felt a bit crazy/awkward to be honest ...**

 **Also excited for Shadowhunter's to start in January ... I hear ... Not sure if it's true that it's going to go up on Netflix. Which should help because their are no air dates for the UK. I will be so excited if it comes on Netflix. I do like Dom Sherwood and I'm interested to see what the actors bring to the table.**

 **And I just watched Vampire Academy too ... Any of you fans of that? Are the books better?**

 **Please let me know what you think in the review box. It really does make my day. My sick and delirious self will appreciate it.**

 **And I always ask because it intrigues me, where are you all from?**

 **Much love.**


	6. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' & 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter. Well what can I say except that when I asked reviewers to let me know what they wanted updated next this was a story that came up.**

 **This chapter has been one I've dreaded posting and I have no idea why. It has been written for a very long time and I just couldn't bring myself to post it.**

 **But I guess I can't disappoint you guys when you ask so nicely so here it is ...**

Clary had started having dinner with the Lightwoods very shortly into her friendship with Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy had told her she wanted her Mother to see she had female friends too and ones who were a good influence.

This had made Clary confused as Izzy was one of the most popular people she knew. Why would she need Clary to prove that?

Of course Izzy had not had many female friends growing up apart from a few friends in their families circle and they had drifted apart as they grew up. Izzy spent all of her time with her brothers and their friends and her many male conquests. Even from a young age she was surrounded by the opposite sex.

And as she grew older most girls seem intimidated by her. Yes a good party, drinking and shopping buddy but as a real friend. No Izzy had very few real female friends and it was a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

Her mother had disapproved once upon a time but had given up worrying about it apart from the occasional lecture but since bringing Clary over those had been so few and far between they were practically non existent.

Clary had been so amused by the Raven haired girls excitement when she asked her so she hadn't had the heart to say no even though she felt incredibly awkward. Now a year and a half later she was part of the furniture at the Lightwood family dinners.

She didn't know how much it meant to Izzy at the time but the girls fast became best friends and Clary soon understood the importance of it. She was glad that her and Izzy had been brought together and couldn't really imagine her life without her.

Clary had been the same issue growing up with only her best friend Simon and whereas her mother hadn't worried about it or given her any grief. Clary knew she had missed out on so much once she met Izzy. Maybe this was how it was always meant to be.

Clary dressed smart casual in a blue jumper and a black corduroy mini skirt with ankle boots on because she knew Izzy's family expected it. This was as smart as she got on a Sunday night. Even Izzy dressed in non revealing jeans and a jumper albeit with a pair of heels but that was just a given with Izzy.

Maryse had greeted them both and offered them drinks in the usual manner but she seemed tense, agitated and not her usual self. She had told them Robert would not be attending this evening as he had been held up at work. Clary didn't remember the last time Robert hadn't been there so that was unusual. And Magnus, also was missing he was dealing with a work related emergency so it would just be them Alec, Jace and Jace's friend. That had certainly piqued Clary's interest although she tried not to show it.

"The boys are on the balcony if you want to join them. I'm going to ask dinner to be served in 15 minutes. I'll meet you in the dining room I just have a phone call to make." Maryse said smiling tightly. Clearly something was going on.

As they made their way to the other side of the house to join the other guests Clary heard Izzy sigh.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Clary asks grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Dad...he's not busy at work he's just avoiding Jace. Mum is so pissed can't you tell?" Izzy says shaking her head.

"I could tell something was up. Why is he avoiding Jace?" Clary asks tentatively.

Izzy just sighs and shakes her head, "I don't even know anymore... Because he's an asshole... Jace he made a mistake a pretty big one but ... He's his son he should forgive him. A parents love is meant to be unconditional at least that's what I'm told. He can't avoid him forever."

"Well... Sometimes it doesn't work out that way ..." Clary says smiling weakly, "believe me I know."

"You're not going to tell me what you mean by that are you? As usual." Izzy says rolling her eyes. She knew now wasn't the time to go into it.

"It's nothing Iz just ignore me." Clary says shaking her head .

They make their way to the balcony and they can hear Jace and Alec laughing.

Their is a black haired girl standing next to Jace clinging to his arm and Clary feels a wrongness settle over her. She has her back to them so she can't see her face. She blinks for a second and let's out a breathe. It can't be.

"Having fun without us?" Izzy says announcing their presence. She hasn't noticed Clary stiffen beside her.

They all turn around and Clary's stomach drops out. There she is. The one person she never wanted to see again. Satarina.

"Motherfucker." Izzy growls under her breath. She turns to Clary who just gives her a look that says don't say a word.

"Did you just swear at me?" Jace asks raising his eyebrow at her.

"No... But ..." Izzy starts but Clary grabs her forearm to silence her.

"Clary ... Long time no see." Satarina says smiling at her amused as she wraps her arms around Jace's. He just looks down at her in obvious confusion before turning his gaze to Clary. She looks a bit green and he has no idea why.

"Not long enough." Izzy says dryly.

"How have you been?" Satarina asks biting her lip coyly and ignoring Izzy's comment.

"Great just great." Clary says as her voice finally returns to her, "how about you?"

"I've been good," she says amused, "better now." She says sweetly smiling up at Jace who is starting to look bewildered.

"What's ..." Jace starts.

"Dinner is being served." Maryse says sharply walking in behind them. She looks openly pissed off now.

She turns on her heel and stalks back into the house. They all follow her in quickly not wanting to piss her off further.

Dinner is a tense affair. Maryse asks polite questions throughout trying to keep the conversation going. But it is futile. There is an awkward quietness that has settled over them since Clary and Satarina's exchange on the balcony.

Jace watches Clary who is pretty much silent throughout picking at her food course after course.

"Clary dear," Maryse asks with concern when they clear away the mains, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry would you excuse me." She says standing up and walking out of the room quickly before she gets a response.

"Jace, can I borrow you?" Izzy asks fixing him with a glare.

"I think we'll skip dessert clearly everyone is tired. I might go to bed." Maryse says sighing and throwing her napkin down on the table finally giving up.

"No Mum, come on ... You don't have to." Jace says gently standing up to stop her.

She walks over to him and hugs him, "I've missed you Jace. So much ... Don't leave again ... I won't let him make you. It was a mistake I know that and it's the past now. That's all I need you to know. I love you and I forgive you, you know that right?" She says her voice full of emotion which is uncharacteristic for her.

"I know you've forgiven me ... It doesn't mean ... I promise I won't leave again Mum. I promise." Jace says hugging her back and sighing.

"Goodnight children." She says hugging them each in turn before wrinkling her nose at Satarina, "give Clary my love."

When Maryse walks out Izzy nods her head towards the balcony and walks off.

"Someone's in trouble." Alec says grinning at him.

"It never ends does it." Jace says shaking his head. Satarina stands up with him.

"Stay and keep Alec company." Jace says brusquely walking off and leaving her behind him before she can respond. She huffs in annoyance and sits down turning to Alec.

"So I hear you're dating Magnus Bane, how's that going?" She asks intrigued.

He gulps and thinks about the best way to get out of the situation.

"What can I help you with?" Jace asks tiredly as he walks out onto the balcony. Izzy is facing away from him stating out at the night sky.

Izzy turns around and shuts the door and looks up at him her expression is thoughtful. Then it changes in a flash to a look of pure fury and she whacks him hard on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jace asks rubbing his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Satarina? You brought Satarina with you to our family dinner? Are you seeing her?" Izzy asks roughly.

"I'm allowed to bring a friend. You brought Clary." Jace says curtly, "it's none of your damn business."

"A friend? Clary has been coming to these dinners for more than a year not that you'd know that since you ran away half way across the world... she's part of this family I'll tell you that now!" Izzy says angrily.

"I didn't know ..." Jace says in a frustrated tone.

"You screw my best friend then you bring Satarina with you to rub it in her face? Of all people? You bastard." She says in an exasperated tone.

"You told me to stay away from her, Izzy so yeah I thought I should make it clear that I wasn't interested ... That's what YOU wanted." He says emphatically.

She groans and says "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want you to hurt her Jace. Why does everything you do always end in disaster!" She looks so angry at him right now and he's had enough of her.

"Well you can't have it both ways Isabelle." Jace says tersely.

"God you don't even care do you? Clary is my best friend and I told you ... And you do this? Of all people ... Fucking hell Jace." Isabelle says angrily.

"Why are you getting so worked up ... I wasn't rubbing it in her face. If I wanted to do that I would be all over Satarina and you know it." Jace asks blinking at her.

"Satarina… she's the one who Sebastian cheated on her with." Izzy says sighing, "And despite what you might think Clary isn't a whore like all those girls you usually see, she's a one man kind of girl and I bet it must fucking hurt to see another guy that she's been with end up with Satarina."

"I didn't know. Shit." Jace says his eyes widening fractionally, "I only did this because you told me to stay away from her Izzy. I swear I didn't know ... I was just trying to ..."

"Why do you need someone else to stay away from her?" Izzy asks narrowing her eyes.

"I needed a distraction … it wasn't easy..." Jace says sighing and running his hands through his hair distractedly.

"Do you have feelings for her? Clary I mean ... Real feelings?" Izzy asks quietly. Her tone isn't angry anymore it's just soft.

"What … no … Isabelle you come up with the strangest conclusions …" Jace says shaking his head vigorously.

"Don't lie to me Jace." Izzy says warningly.

"I'm not. She's nothing to me it was just ... A one night stand ... just sex. It's never anything more than that, you know that." Jace says rolling his eyes.

"You've made such a mess, Jace... I can't believe it." Izzy says in an exasperated tone, "she's worth so much more than that... you don't deserve her. You will never deserve her."

"I'll take care of Satarina." Jace says sighing, "And I'll speak to Clary ... Tell her that ... Well that I don't think it's a good idea if we're friends... It's clearly more drama and than it's worth."

"Jace ..." Izzy grumbles.

"It's what you wanted so don't tell me to back off now. Listening to you is what got me into this mess." He says firmly.

"Jace wait ..." Izzy says sighing.

"Just let me handle this and just wait here until I'm done I mean it Iz. Clary she'll come find you I just need to talk to her and apologise. Let me do this my way." Jace says sighing.

"Okay fine. You have fifteen minutes. Go." Izzy says rolling her eyes.

Jace POV

I walk back into the room and suddenly I'm furious and I don't know why. There are so many reasons running through my head that I give up trying to make sense of it. I can see Satarina is talking animatedly to Alec and he looks a bit terrified.

"Get up and get out." I say firmly pulling her upright. She looks up at me confused.

"Are we finally leaving?" She asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"No ... You're leaving. I'm staying right here." I say impatiently. Her eyes widen fractionally as she finally understands what I'm saying.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jace." She growls at me.

"I don't want you here. So leave." I say rolling my eyes at her.

"What did ... What did Isabelle say? I swear it's not true!" She says suddenly looking panicked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored of you. I don't know why I invited you over." I say coldly and she flinches.

"You asshole … I swear I'm sick of your shit Lightwood!" She screams now she finally understands I mean it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say in the same cold voice.

"I will do anything I swear ... just give me a chance to explain ..." She says pleadingly grabbing my arms but I pull her off quickly.

"Yeah you do and well karma's a bitch. Now get out." I say and her face turns red in anger.

"Fine. I just wanted to use you to make my ex jealous anyway." Satarina says coldly and turns on her heal and leaves me

"That was a bit much... why did you even bring her here in the first place?" Alec asks grimacing.

"You don't know the half of it ... Do you know where Clary is?" I ask him rubbing my head which is starting to throb.

"She's probably in the library ... that's where she usually goes to hide." He says hesitantly, "what do you want with her?"

I turn on my heel and walk out of the room so I don't have to answer his question.

God today has been a nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into the library and she's sitting in an armchair her legs dangling over the side peering into a large old leather bound book. She's turning the pages and looking quite lost in thought her head back against the other arm rest as she holds it in front of her. Her long deep red curls spill over the side of the armchair where her head is tipped back creating a curtain of red silk.

She hasn't noticed me yet and I pause and watch her for a second. She's lounging and clearly doesn't mean for anyone to see her like this. Her skirt is hiked up from the position she is sitting in and her lovely slim legs are on full display. A thin band of porcelain skin peeks out between her jumper and the waist band of her skirt.

She looks beautiful. So relaxed and carefree.

I remember running my hands over that soft unblemished creamy skin. Her wrapping those legs around me pulling me closer to her. Her silky hair in between my fingers and I feel my face flood with heat at the vivid memories it creates. The feeling of her in my arms, how perfectly she fit. I try to shake them out of my head. Not again.

Every time I'm in her presence it's all I can see. All I dream about. This morning I couldn't even look at her. When I woke up she was pressed right against me and it took all I had not to kiss her awake and do all the things to her that I wanted to do. I try so hard to think about something else anything else. I groan involuntarily when it doesn't work. She jumps in fright and with a crashing sound ends up in a heap on the floor.

I walk over to her. The book has fallen under the chair and she's rubbing her head. Her legs are open wide and I can't help but smirk when I get a flash of her bright pink panties.

"What are you looking so happy about?" She asks grumpily as I scoot under the chair to pull out the book and deposit it on the table.

"You might want to close your legs unless ... that's an invitation." I say my gaze dropping down again.

She yelps and snaps them shut glowering at me. I hold my hand out to her regardless.

"You scared me ... You're as quiet as a cat I swear." She says sitting up and taking my hand as I pull her upright.

"Sorry ..." I murmur as she falls against me, "is your head okay?"

"I'm fine..." She says straightening up and taking half a step away from me to create some distance. I feel the loss of her warmth instantly and I don't know why but I want to close the gap between us again. I resist it though.

"I told her to leave. I didn't know … I'm sorry." I say awkwardly. I really didn't know and I feel like crap right now for putting her through that.

"Izzy told you? Shit … what is it with you guys and my discussing personal life?" She says as hurt flashes in her eyes and she closes them in frustration. It pains me to see her this way.

"Well you were quiet all throughout dinner ... You practically fainted when you saw Satarina and then you ran out. So it wasn't obvious at all." I say teasingly with a smirk. I just want to lighten the mood but I'm not sure.

"It's none of your business." She snaps at me her eyes opening and anger mixed with pain flashing in her eyes and the smirk on my face falls. We're both silent for a moment and I study her face.

She looks hurt and embarrassed. It's not what I want. I wanted to clear the air.

I reach over and take a lock of her hair in between my fingers without thinking. It surprises me and I let go quickly. What is she doing to me?

"I'm glad she did. I wouldn't want to be the one to cause you pain Clary not if I could help it." I say gently looking into her eyes and I see them soften. And as soon as the words leave my mouth I know I mean it. And it scares me more than anything ever has.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She says shaking her head dismissively putting her walls back up. Why does she do that? Why does she push me away. All I need from her is one sign and all my hesitation would fade. But Izzy is right she's too good for me. I will never deserve her.

I take a deep breathe and remember why I'm here. What I said to Izzy. What I need to do to make this right.

"Clary if I say something you promise you won't take it the wrong way." I say quietly.

"Erm … I'll try not to." She says shrugging.

"I only brought Satarina with me tonight because Izzy wants me to stay away from you and she's probably right it's for the best. I was just using her as a distraction. I despise her … She stands for everything I used to be and I don't want to be that man anymore." I say quickly the words rushing out of my mouth before I can stop myself. I don't even know why I'm telling her this. I just can't help the need to explain myself.

"What does that even mean?" She asks me her eyes locking on mine with a confused look. With a look so innocent that it breaks me. Why can't she understand how hard it is for me to stay away from her.

God I can't do this not when shes looking at me like that. I close my eyes and push the thoughts of her down. Everything down until I am myself again.

"I just want it to be clear that what happened between us it won't be happening again ... It was just one night. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." I say coldly. She visibly flinches and looks at me with an accusatory look.

"Well if I was misinformed in any way ... Don't worry I get it now." She says equally coldly. But her eyes start to glisten with moisture and it makes my stomach drop with a sick feeling.

"Clary..." I groan squeezing my eyes shut. I don't want to hurt her but maybe, maybe this is the only way. For her to be free of me.

"God Izzy was so right about you wasn't she ... You're so full of shit." She says shaking her head incredulously as she blinks her tears back refusing to let them fall. I can see the anger coursing through her now and maybe this is how it has to be.

If I was expecting her to say anything it definitely wasn't that. I don't like the way her words hit me like a thousand little cuts.

"Clary ..." I say trying to think of some words. Any words to diffuse the situation. To make it right.

"What did you just say 'I wouldn't want to be the one to cause you pain Clary not if I could help it.'" She says mockingly, "Well you're doing a great job! I'm not trying to jump you Jace or do anything to you in fact ... you're the one kissing me in front of my ex boyfriend, turning up in my bed, bringing around girls to warn me off. Is this some sick game to you?"

"It's not like that." I say defensively. It's not like that at all. But I haven't done much to show her otherwise.

"What's is it like then?" She asks bitingly.

I look at her face despite the tone of her voice and the effort she's putting into looking like she's just angry I can see the hurt in her eyes. And she's right. I'm full of shit.

I sigh when I can't think of anything to say to that and take a deep breath and take a step towards her. How can I tell her how I feel when I know I'm no good for her. When I know that this will just end in disaster.

She takes a step back and turns on her heel walking away from me. I can't let her leave like this. I just can't.

I grab her arm and pull her back and she gasps in shock as I pull her against me. I grab her hips and instinctively pull her body against mine and her hands land against my chest. She's looking up at me her eyes wide and there is dead silence. All I can hear is the sound of her breathing and the sound of my heartbeat drumming in ears. All I can see is her. All I can feel is her body and how perfectly it fits against mine.

"Okay fine. The truth is I'm finding it hard to stop thinking about that night and you. I can't stop thinking about you. I cant stop dreaming about you. But I won't ... I can't do this ..." I say before she gets a chance to recover. Her mouth falls open in shock and I have no idea what she is thinking.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks quietly her eyes fixed on mine, "I don't understand." And I can't comprehend the look in her eyes.

How could she understand when even I don't understand. I was meant to be pushing her away not telling her how I feel. So I steel myself removing every bit of emotion my eyes.

"So you can do yourself a favour and stay the hell away from me too. Izzy is right about one thing. I'm no good for you. I'm just going to screw up and hurt you. Just like I'm proving so good at doing now. You need to stay away from me." I say without emotion.

"I have been. I am ..." She says softly.

"But you want me." I say unevenly my voice breaking. Every emotion is bubbling through me right now and it hurts so much. Hurts to have to hide them. I take a deep breath and close my eyes only opening them when I feel in control again.

"No ... That's not ..." She says blushing.

"Don't even think about telling me you feel nothing for me... That I'm imagining it. I see the way you look at me Clary. You want me. And then you look at me like you can see past all this, all that I am and it scares me. You look at me like I could be good but everyone is right I'm messed up and I'll end up hurting you. That's the last thing I want. I meant that when I said it." I say gently.

"Jace... " she says softly one of her hands tentatively reaching for my face.

"Don't ..." I say quietly stepping back out of her reach. I can't do this. If she does that I won't be able to hold back. If she gives me that I won't be able to give her up. And that's not what I'm here for.

"You said we could be friends... Why can't we just be friends?" She asks confused as her hands clenched down by her sides as if she's resisting the urge to touch me.

"You know why ... Tell me you don't feel a thing for me Clary and I'll gladly be your friend." I say harshly with a smirk on my face.

She looks up at me and I can see the emotion in her eyes. The conflict as she decides.

It's a lie. I could never just be her friend. But it's safer this way. Safer that she thinks that.

I know what I want her to say and that is an odds with what I know I should want her to say.

All I know is whatever she says to me next will break me. For better or for worse. I just know it.

 **Okay so don't be mad. But to be able to post this chapter I had to cut it off here.**

 **As in when I made the final edits this was where it had to end to make sense.**

 **So let's make deal. You guys keep telling me which stories you want updated next because right now it is the only thing pushing me to write those next chapters.**

 **And please leave a review because finishing this chapter, getting it ready to post nearly killed me.**

 **And believe me I don't want to leave it here. So if I get a good review count on this I will post the next part ... finish writing it and post it as soon as possible.**

 **I'm just so glad someone told me they wanted an update on this.**

 **What do you think will happen next, I am always curious.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm splitting this chapter into two purely because I want to get this update out for you guys ...**

 **I hope you enjoy it ... we are switching POV now**

Clary POV

I flush at his words. That he can see through me so easily. But I don't understand what's going on. What he actually wants. I do want him but he's doing a good job of convincing me I shouldn't. Convincing my mind that this would be a bad idea.

My body responds to his even though I don't want it to. I have been trying to understand since the party why it hurts so much when he treats me like I'm nothing to him. Why should I care? We were only meant to be together for one night and one night only. I knew that. I still know that. Despite that every time he walks away I miss him. But it's him who's been doing that. Walking away from me. Pretending he doesn't even see me in the room. Hurting me until I'm sure I don't want him. I shouldn't want him. Even Izzy has warned me against him and I know if it's coming from her it's a warning I should heed.

But then he steps closer to me and looks down at me in a way that makes me feel so hot and bothered that I don't know if I can. In a way that makes my body and my heart want to ignore my mind.

He leans towards me and I freeze. Wondering what he is going to do.

"Just say it ..." He whispers against my ear and I shudder against him. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me be. Why is he doing this when he wants me to walk away.

"Jace ..." I whimper looking back up at him finally able to look him in the eye again. He is staring down at me in a way that is causing my heart to beat faster. I bite my lip because I can't say anything. Because I can't think. I can't think with him so close to me.

"Jesus Clary do you even know what you're doing to me right now?" He asks softly pulling me flush against him and grabbing a fistful of my hair to yank my head back so I'm looking up at him. I let out a small moan as the motion although slightly painful actually feels good. His other hand travels down my spine until it rests on the small of my back holding me firmly against him. The ways he's looking at me is making my face heat up and when his eyes drift to my lips I close my eyes. I want him to kiss me but he doesn't move.

"What am I doing to you?" I whisper when the silence stretches on.

I feel his hands let go and then grip my waist again and I open my eyes to look up at him. The look in his eyes and the smirk on his mouth makes me stomach flip and my heart beat fast.

"Screw it." He says suddenly and with a jarring motion he presses me up against the nearest flat surface and I gasp in shock as he slams me against the bookcase. It digs into my back but it doesn't hurt one bit even though it should. I can't feel anything but him against me. His mouth descends on mine and he kisses me hungrily. And I'm instantly kissing him back. I feel like I'm on fire but in such a good way.

I wind my hands around his neck and into his hair tug hard feeling him moan into my mouth as I do. His hands come up underneath my thighs, he pulls me against his body and I wrap my legs around him. He carries me and pins me between his body and the nearest brick wall his mouth never leaving mine. I press my body into his more firmly and his lips pause on mine for a second as he gasps at the sensation. He continues his assault on my senses as his mouth reconnects with my own kissing me a bruising force as if he's trying devour me. I feel him suck my bottom lip into his mouth and I let out a whimper as he bites down.

His kisses trail downwards from my jaw down to my neck kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. I nearly go crazy with how good it feels. His mouth works its way back up to mine and before he can kiss me again I pull his head back.

"Jace ... What are you ...?" I ask falling against his neck, "What are you doing?" Needing to know what it all means. Wanting it to me mean what I think it means.

"I want you Princess, so damn much and I'm sick of denying it. Do you want me too, Clary. Tell me you do..." he begs in a voice so full of want and need that my stomach clenches and a shock goes right down to my core.

"I want you Jace... I want you too." I whisper as he continues to kiss my neck

"You don't know how much I've been wanting to hear that." He says moaning right against the pulse at my throat nipping at the skin there. What he doesn't know is how much I've been wanting to say it to him.

His mouth is on mine again and this time his tongue brushes across the seam of my lips asking for entrance and I open my mouth to him wanting more of him. His tongue enters my mouth and he is unrelenting now as his tongue battles with mine for dominance, neither of us willing to give in. We both are moving in a way that is driving me insane. I buck against his hips as he continues to push me into the wall and thrusts against me. And it's all too much. The feeling of him against me where I am suddenly so sensitised. Where every jerk of his hips against me is slowly driving me insane.

In that moment I can't think about anything but him. His mouth on mine. His body grinding against mine. His hands on my bare thighs. The sounds coming out of his mouth that tell me how good this feels to him. His hardness pressed right against me so I can feel how much he wants me. Just as much as I want him. I forget where I am. I just need him. Only him in a way I've never needed anyone before.

My body craves his touch. My hands are in his hair running my fingers through his silky curls. Tugging at his hair when he presses into me right where I need and I feel a jolt of pure want go through me making me cry out. The sounds I am making are foreign to me as I whimper and moan. My legs which were wrapped so tightly around his waist have grown slack but he's holding me up so I just let him move against me. I need to feel him every bit of him against me. Nobody has ever made me feel like this before. So wanted. So needed. So desired.

And then it all comes crashing down.

 **So I hope this is enough to keep you going for a little while longer.**

 **What do you think happens next?**

 **And what do you want to happen next?**

 **This story to be honest ... I think you will enjoy the way it works out eventually ... but of course I can't make it that simple ...**

 **Let me know in the review box which story you would like updated next.**

 **If you want a story where Clary and Jace are already together go read 'It's Christmas.' That is the only consolation I can offer you right now.**

 **And I am seriously wondering what to do about the next chapter of 'Who's Boss' because it's halfway there ... would you prefer shorter more frequent updates like I'm going to attempt with this story or long chapters when they're complete ...?**


	9. Author's note

Hi guys,

So it's been a while and all you get is this lousy author's note ...

I mean ... I honestly thought this year would be the year I might finish all these stories I've been writing for so many years but that hasn't panned out. A lot hasn't panned out this year.

I have a lot going on and it's not an excuse but writing hasn't been on my radar. And I think part of me just lost the will to do a lot of stuff let alone write ..

I couldn't form the words or remember the emotion behind the scene or what I wanted to happen next and I knew I couldn't write in that state. It would have been an awful way to do it.

But these past few days a new story has been filling my head all of a sudden and I want to write it for you guys but I know I need to finish all of these first.

It's been a while since that has happened so I'm hoping it's a positive sign.

Be patient with me and drop me a line every once in a while and if you promise not to give up on me I won't give up on you guys and these stories either.

I won't promise anything but I want to be writing again and updating before the year is out.

So just let me know that you're still around and I know it will help.

Thanks.


End file.
